far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Penitent Vanguard
The Captain threw their hands up in a defense “Look I get it, they are a danger to the Democratic Mandate’s continued existence.” “The first time you yelled it was plenty.” “If you had heard me the first time, you would have taken care of it!” '' ''“You are so close to having your entire organization shut down and the funding you are graced with sent to your betters!” “Of course lord, I will move all available resources towards taking care of the problem.” The Captain said calmly as they backed out of the room with their eyes lowered. The Captain heard something being shouted through the closed door as they looked up smiling. “How’d it go Captain Lao?” asked the advocate with a quizzical smirk. “I feel like the protector just authorized us to use all available resources to fund the mission to Cabina, Get in touch with our AIDSERFS contact and see if we can work out a deal.” “What should I offer them?” “Oh i'm sure the protector has some outgoing shipments of Iasian salt they won't miss.” Overview The Stewards act in concert with, and in support of the USEPT campus near Lux Gravare . While the majority of the nobility and DM Resources go to the Campus, The Stewards attempt to create the conditions required for the USEPT to function at full efficacy. The Stewards gather information about the local population surrounding the USEPT Campus to both identify opportunities and threats to the USEPT campus. The Stewards work towards building a working relationship with the people of Cabina and SERAPH, focused mostly on the general population and not so much the very top leadership. The Stewards actively recruit local Cabina citizens who share the ideals of the Democratic Mandate and train them for leadership positions within the group. So eventually the majority of the active Stewards would be from Cabina itself. The Stewards Cabina detachment consist of The Penitent Vanguard and a local political outreach office. The two work in concert to share information about the Democratic Mandate as well as aiding the citizens of Cabina however they can. Personel & Equipment The Ships The Penitent Vanguard - A cargo shuttle on loan from AIDSERFS. The Stewards mobile headquarters on Cabina used in support of the USEPT campus near Lux Gravare. As part of the loan agreement The Vanguard can be recalled or re-routed at anytime by anyone with the proper authority. The LoveRam - an old Iasian luxury yacht refitted as a long range communications ship. The ship was named after an obscure pre-scream metal band. Has a souped up spike drive for running news and messages to and from Ias. Also serves as the cramped recording studio for PopSci on DeMand. Notable NPCs Captain Diego Arin- Leader of the local stewards detachment on Cabina. Leads the crew of The Penitent Vanguard. Responsible for the safety of the Stewards and any support the USEPT campus requests. * His crew is definitely sure he is a synthetic human * Will always answer a call for help * He is definitely not a synthetic human Advocate Cariana - Head of the political outreach office attached to The Penitent Vanguard. She works to organize the information gathering and political outreach tasks on Cabina. * Remembers the terrible things she did during the war * Always knows the right person to talk to * Has a deep fascination with the Cah-Binn Captain Muirgen - Captain of the LoveRam, the fastest ship in the Beacon Spur Flotilla. Runs priority messages and news along the route between Ias and Cabina. She also records and edits the DeMand Public Access show PopSci on DeMand in her downtime in multidimensional space. * Always has her trusty stun baton * Desperately needs one last sticker to complete her collection * Has absolutely no concept of personal space Virginia Gibson - one of the shift supervisors at Ishaans Café. She interacts pretty frequently with the Stewards and has a good opinion of them and the Democratic Mandate as a whole. * Loves a good philosophical conversation over a hot cabina cup * Member of the Stewards of Knowledge sect of Vigil’s Railroad * Has knowledge of a historical artifact that the USEPT campus doesnt realize they have in their possession Hank Castillion - Local bookseller and information broker that supplies the Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible. He is deeply distrustful of the Democratic Mandate believing they are an imperial front hunting for synthetic humans. * Suspects that Captain Arin is a synth that needs saving * Secretly a member of the Clockworkers’ Faith sect of Vigil’s Railroad * Knows someone affected by advocate Cariana’s past Category:Democratic Mandate Category:Cabina